Let's Give Them Something McNally
by NothatRose
Summary: Sam and Andy decided to spice up a rumour about them.


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. **CantGetEnoughofLuke** suggested I write this ff based on the song 'Let's Give Them Something To Talk About' by Bonnie Raitt. Actually, I hope it's the one by Bonnie Raitt. If it's not, forgive me ok? I've incorporated the lyrics into the ff. I had a lot of fun writing it and also the song is kind of stuck in my mind now. Hehhehe!

**CantGetEnoughOfLuke**, this one goes out to you. I hope you like it. To everyone (that has read my Author's Note to this point) Happy reading!

I apologise for not replying to your last reviews of my last two ffs but please know that my thanks goes to **NoaGurl88, jimi18, katesari, roo2009, ariel133, RagingWaffles, aolande1, magicmerlin1, s3rp3nts, .Andy2418, PSGProductions271, McSwarek35 and CantGetEnoughofLuke**. I also thank everyone who has been reading my previous works and added them to their favorites. You don't know how many times I jumped from couch to couch with joy.

**Disclaimer** : What am I not supposed to own? Rookie Blue? Ok. And I do not own the song by Bonnie Raitt either.

**Summary** : There is a rumour that Sam and Andy are lovers. So they decided to spice things up to mislead their friends. But then they found out that love do really exist between them.

**xox**

_The day when it all started….._

"Samson?" Sam burst, making Andy laughed louder.

Sam eyed his partner who was laughing as they walked into the precinct. They didn't notice the immediate audience, being their friends in the 15th Division, who were coyly listening in to their conversation.

"But why not?" She asked between her fit of laughter. "It sounds awesome, like you are."

"Why! Thank you for saying so McNally." He gave her his menacing glare which had her wrinkling her nose at him. Rolling his eyes, he placed his hands on the back of her shoulders and pushed her forward towards the locker rooms. "Listen. If I agree to let you drive tomorrow, will you please stop this name guessing game that you been playing at for the whole shift?"

"Just one more?" Andy turned her head to look at him as he kept her marching forward.

"What?"

"So, is it Samuel?"

"How many versions of Sam could there be?" He rolled his eyes which made Andy look forward to hide her smile. He could feel her body shaking from trying to hide her oncoming giggles.

"What now?" He sighed.

"I was just thinking. It definitely cannot be Samantha." She erupted in giggles when Sam released her shoulders to playfully smack the top of her arms. "Unless, unless," She continued brokenly, "Unless, Samantha is a unisex kind of name like Ashley or Leigh or Morgan or ..erm.. Taylor."

"Very funny Andrea." He began to smirk.

"Hah! What makes you think that my Andy is short for Andrea?"

She stopped walking which made Sam slammed into her. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist so she wouldn't pitch forward. Andy's hand grabbed hold of his arm. Standing very closely together, Sam tilted his head as Andy turned her head to look back at him. They momentarily froze at their closeness and stared into each other eyes.

They didn't realize that the whole precinct had gone quiet as all eyes zeroed in on them. Even Frank held his hand up, interrupting his conversation with Noelle and pointed her towards the couple. Ollie had his sandwich half way to his mouth as he leaned sideways to catch his friends' whispered conversation. Dov, Chris and Gail stacked one on top of the other as they peeked through the open doorway. Traci held Jerry's head and forced it to turn towards Sam and Andy. Money was exchanged between some officers as bets were placed.

Sam glanced down to her lips and swallowed. He leaned his head closer and whispered huskily, "How about Andrena?"

Andy slowly shook her head.

"Andrianna?"

"No." She whispered breathlessly.

"Andromeda?"

"No." She started to lean against him.

"McCandy?"

"WHAT?" She choked and released herself from his hold.

"What?" Sam began to chuckle at her surprise expression.

"McCandy?" She smacked his arm as he started to laugh. "How did you come up with that?"

"Why not?" He side stepped away from her as she about to smack him again. "You chose Candice. That sounds like Candy to me. Just think McCandy McNally. Catchy huh?"

"Oh! You think you are so funny aren't you, Ernie?" She stood with her hands on her hips. Her eyes full of mischief.

"Hey! Shhhh! Shhhhh!" He pulled her close again. "I told you that in confidence. No one is suppose to know about that." He pointed his finger back and forth between them. "Our little secret, remember?" He placed his finger on his lips as he looked around the room and finally realize they had an audience. "Oh crap! This is not good."

"What?" Andy hissed.

Sam gently took hold of her shoulders and turned her around to face the grinning officers of the 15th.

"Why don't you just shoot me?" She groaned.

**xox**

_The three days later while out on patrol…._

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

Sam turned to look at Andy for a second before turning his attention back to the road.

"You are the worst liar, remember? Come on. What's on your mind?"

"You heard the rumour?"

He nodded.

"Do you care about the rumour?" Sam shrugged as he looked out the window to check for traffic.

"Sam…?" Andy leaned forward to let him see her questioning look.

"I care if you're hurt by it." He replied quietly.

"Thank you." Andy reached out to squeeze his knee before continuing. "Any idea how it got started?"

"According to a very reliable source…"

"Let me guess. Oliver?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yup." Sam nodded.

"Well? What did he say?"

"It's coz we laugh just a little too loud. We stand just a little too close. And we stare just a little too long."

"Did he get that from a song or something?"

"If he did, it's definitely not from the Rush or The Who."

"Yeah, yeah. So he is saying that they started it coz they're seeing something that we don't?"

"That's right, Darlin'." He gave her his cheeky grin.

"Sam, be serious please." She folded her arms on her chest and looked forward.

"Are we lovers?" He asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"No. But they are saying that we are." She mumbled as her fingers followed the crease on her pants.

"So, we both know that the rumour is not true. Just ignore it."

"SAM!" Andy growled in frustration.

"Alright. Alright. What do you want to do about it?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "You plan on doing anything about it?"

"Maybe." He turned to her and she saw mischief in his eyes.

"Oh! Sam? I know that look." She swallowed.

"Come on McNally. There's two ways to do this."

"And number one is…..?"

"We play dumb; they get tired and leave us alone."

"Number two?"

"Are you in for some fun?"

"Am I gonna like this?"

"What say you; we give them something to talk about?"

"Meaning?"

"They started the rumour, we just spice it up a little bit."

"You are not thinking of doing anything inappropriate during Parade are you?" She poked his arm with her finger.

"I was thinking of doing something inappropriate in the locker room. But Parade works for me!"

**xox**

_The next day…_

Sam and Ollie were sitting on their usual table at the back during Parade when Andy rushed into the room. She was tying her hair and mouthed an apology to Frank who was about to start the briefing. She smiled at Traci who turned to look at her. Instead of sitting next to her friend, Andy went straight towards Sam.

"Hey." She whispered to the two senior officers.

Shaw nodded.

"Morning McNally." Sam drawled and motioned her to come closer to him. "Come here."

"What?" Andy asked as he shoved his cup of coffee into her hand. She immediately took a sip.

"That's mine." He growled and reached his hands out towards her stomach. He fastened the button that she had missed and straightened her shirt before taking his cup back from her.

"Don't forget your vest."

"Thanks." Andy whispered and squeezed her body next to him on the table. Sam was about to take a sip of his coffee when Andy leaned towards him. She placed her hand over his that was holding the cup and pulled it towards her. With her hand still covering his, she took another sip of his coffee.

When he tilted his head to look at her, she shrugged and said, "What? You didn't get me one."

Sam grunted his answer and held it between them, indicating that they would share.

Seeing the exchange, Ollie nudged Sam. "Bro?"

"What?" Sam answered with a shrug. "It's just coffee."

"Just coffee my ass." Ollie mumbled.

Sam bit his lips and remained still when Andy secretly pinched his side.

**xox**

_Three days later…._

Sam and Andy were in their respective locker rooms talking to one another on their phones. The occupants in both locker rooms pretending to go about their business but actually were listening in to the interesting conversation.

"You ready, McNally?" Sam turned his back on his colleagues, hiding a smile as he started his side of their act.

"Yes Sir." Andy moaned on her side, attracting the attention of the women there. "You know I've been waiting the whole day for this."

"You didn't forget the … you know."

"Of course I didn't forget the… you know." She giggled.

"Shall I get the orange juice? We flipped and you won the last glass this morning. By the way, a taste of it off your lips, do not constitute as sharing."

"I thought you prefer cranberry, Mr Proved It." A collective 'proved?' was uttered in the background.

"Ice-cream or whipped cream?" Some high fives were exchanged behind him.

"Pistachio? Again?" She sighed. "Ok. But only if you promise to feed me this time."

"What do you mean with a spoon?" Sam raised his voice on purpose and smiling at the result.

"Spoon?" Andy started giggling before adding, "Oooh! You mean THAT spoon!"

"You need us to swing by your place to get that new lacey thing you bought?" Sam heard a 'hot' and an 'ouch' from behind him.

"No need Sam. I'll just borrow yours. You know how I love that black Tee." Someone dropped a bottle of talc which resulted in a chorus of shushes from the other listeners. Andy tried hard not to giggle.

"Okie doke Sweetheart. I'll meet you out in five." He made a move to turn around which caused a scramble among the men as they were huddled together on one of the benches.

"Don't be late or I'll start without you. Bye." Andy rang off and slowly reached down for her bag. She could hear hurried footsteps; items dropped and whispered curses as they ladies hurried to act nonchalant.

Sam was waiting for her in his truck.

"You are evil." Andy muttered as she climbed in.

"That makes the two of us McNally." He chuckled before starting his truck. "So, where to Pal?"

"Could you drive me to my Dad's?"

"Your Dad's it is."

**xox**

_The following week…._

Sam stopped by the front desk and perched himself on the edge of Andy's desk. He leaned down to speak softly in her ear. He had been on patrol with Chris and Andy was on desk duty with Dov that day.

Dov who was sitting behind her, immediately tensed. If he had been animal, his ears would have visibly perked from trying to catch the ensuing private conversation. He leaned backwards little by little in his chair to have a better hearing of the whispered exchange. His mouth dropped open when he caught snatches of it.

"Miss me?" Sam's low voice reached him.

"You can't imagine how much." Andy whispered back as she drew circles on Sam's knee.

"Need a ride home?"

"Is that all you are offering?" She pouted.

"You play nice and I'll cook you dinner." He gently tugged at her ponytail and laid it over her shoulder. His fingers gently continued to tease and caress its softness.

"That's a done deal. Meet you in your locker room?" Andy leaned forward to get closer to Sam.

"You do that and we might be late getting home." He added in a lower voice which sounded like a caress, "McNally."

"You won't see me filing a complaint anytime soon." When Sam's eyes pointed her to the eavesdropping officer, Andy added. "By the way, Officer Swarek, what do I get for dessert?"

"Ice-cream, coffee or," Sam paused for effect, as he saw Dov leaning more into his chair. "Me."

Crash!

They both looked down to see Dov sprawled on the floor. His legs up in the air and his face flushed bright red.

"What the hell Epstein?" Sam stood over him with his hands on his belt.

"Nothing! I'm good!" The younger officer quickly got up with Andy's help and started to right his chair. "I… I…. Andy.. I'm … Sir… That chair… the chair…"

"Breathe Epstein." Sam patted the younger man's back before pushing him back down onto his chair. "You ok?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good." He winked at Andy and left.

Later that evening at Andy's new place, Sam sat on the couch setting the channels on her new tv while Andy was washing the dishes.

"You think Dov had a concussion?" Andy asked as she sat next to him a few minutes later, just as he finished with the programming.

"Naah. He is fine." He slouched lower down the couch and rested his head along the back.

"Sam?"

"Hmmmm?" Turning his head towards her, he noticed that she was fidgeting. Reaching for her hand, he pulled her to face him. "What's the matter Andy?"

"You think anyone guessed that we are faking it?"

"Honestly McNally? Even I wouldn't have guessed that we are faking it." He replied softly.

"You did say we make a good team." She squeezed his hand.

"Yeah. We do." He squeezed her hand back.

"Know what?"

"What?" He tilted his head to catch her down cast eyes.

"I did miss you today." She admitted shyly.

"I missed you too, McNally."

Andy sat closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders and they settled down to watch tv together.

Soon Sam realized that Andy was getting heavy. He looked down and found that she was asleep. He carefully moved to stretch her down on the couch. He would have carried her to bed but due to some error in the order, her mattress will not be arriving till a week later. She woke up when he was cradling her head to push a pillow under.

"Sam?"

"Shhh. Go back to sleep. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. I'll let myself out. I'll hold on to the extra keys for tonight ok?" She nodded. "By the way, dinner was good."

"I have an awesome teacher." Sleepily, she reached up to place her finger on his chin. "Maybe next time he'll show me how to grill a hamburger to perfection so I don't need to call for the Hambulance."

"How about tomorrow?" He moved her finger to his lips to place a kiss on it.

"Tomorrow sounds good."

"Great. Your place or mine?"

**xox**

_Two days later…_

Andy, Traci and Jerry were walking out of the precinct after shift when Sam appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around Andy's waist.

"Sam!" She smacked him for giving her a shock.

"Come on McNally." He guided her away from their friends. "Say goodbye to Traci and Jerry."

"Why?"

"Coz I need you to get down and dirty with me."

"Oh! You mean…?" She squealed with excitement.

"You bet."

"Bye guys!" She grabbed his hand in both of hers and let him pull her away.

"Hey wait! What's going on?" Jerry shouted out after them.

Sam and Andy looked at each other and started smiling. Sam leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You gotta see the look on their faces, McNally."

Andy pulled his head lower and whispered back, "I feel bad. Traci is my friend. Can't we let her in on the secret?"

Sam shook his head, at the same time brushing his nose against hers and spoke in a very quiet voice, "What happens if she sleep talk and Jerry hears her and Jerry tells Noelle and Noelle goes to blurt it to Zoe and Zoe shares it with Oliver and Oliver …."

Andy rested her forehead against his. "Ok. Alright. I get it. So what do we tell them?"

He gave her a heart-stopping grin. "Leave it to me."

Andy snaked her arm around him and slipped her hand into his back pocket. "The things I do for you."

Hooking his arm around her neck, he anchored her to his side. He chuckled and placed a quick kiss on her hair. He felt Andy's other hand, which was on his chest, gave him a quick pat.

Sam turned his head back and shouted to Jerry, "Plumbing, Buddy, plumbing."

Jerry turned to his girlfriend as the other couple walked away. "Plumbing? Are they still calling it that nowadays?"

As soon as they got into his truck, Sam passed Andy her keys. "Sorry. I forgot to return it to you yesterday."

"You keep it. Just in case." She shrugged and put it in his hands.

"Okie doke." He started the truck, "So you ready for some plumbing?" He waggled his eyebrows that got Andy to burst into giggles.

"Think they'll ever believe us if we tell them that we'll really be working on my choked sink?"

"We?" Sam shook his head. "You are the one getting under that sink. I'm just there to supervise."

"What? What happened to 'I'm good with tools'?" She smacked his shoulder.

"Look on the bright side. When I'm undercover and your sink chokes again, at least you'll know what to do."

"You are going undercover?" Andy stammered.

"Unless you give me a reason to stay."

**xox**

_Three days later…_

"Hello."

"Andy."

"Oh-oh! What's wrong? You just called me Andy."

"Funny McNally." Sam fakes a laugh.

"Are we on for tonight?"

"That's why I'm calling. Michael, Sarah's husband, just called. My sister slipped and twisted her ankle. Michael is in New York till Friday and he wants me to check and stay with Sarah for a few days. I'm getting ready to go."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah. Her friend drove her down to the hospital. Thankfully, nothing is broken."

"You gotta go Sam. Have you called Frank?"

"Yup. He gave me four days leave. I've got tons to clear anyway. I'll be back on Saturday. You are still going to the Penny's?"

"I guess. Traci is picking me up soon. Hang on! She's here."

"Alright." She could hear him moving around. "Andy. Listen. I need …."

"Yes?"

"Erm.. nothing. I'll see you when I get back."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me once you get there?"

"I will." He took a deep breath. "Bye McNally."

"Bye Sam."

Twenty minutes later at the Penny's, Andy was just about to order a drink when she received a text from Sam telling her to meet him out front immediately. The minute she opened the pub's door, she saw Sam's truck stopped right in front of her. She ran over to the driver's side as he wound down the window.

"SAM! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be on your way to St. Catherine's by now. Is everything ok? Is Sarah…" Andy spoke rapidly and Sam had to place his finger on her lips.

"Andy, nothing's wrong." He leaned further out the window. "I just need something from you."

"What?"

Without warning Sam grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him. He looked into her shocked eyes for a mere second before claiming her lips. Sam kissed her relentlessly with a hunger born from thinking about her every day and dreaming about her every night.

He was convinced that he was going under when her mouth parted under the pressure of his and totally lost it when she slipped her tongue to mate with his. He groaned when she moaned a sweet, sensual message that made Sam think that his sister could probably be fine hobbling on her own. When Andy wound her arms around his neck, he was saying to hell with making the trip tonight.

Only a blare of a car horn and a suggestion to get a room from the driver behind him broke their sensual haze. They released one another reluctantly.

"Sam.." Andy uttered his name in a breathless whisper.

"I'll call you when I get there. Ok?" He stared at her for assurance. He was still breathing hard.

Andy nodded and gave him a smile that lighted up her eyes.

"Good. Now turn around and get back in there. I'll leave as soon as you get in."

"Sam…"

Sam pulled her again and gave a quick but thorough kiss that would have made her sank to her knees if she hadn't been holding to the truck's door when he released her.

"Go Sweetheart. Before I forget about my one and only sister, drag you into my truck and have my brother-in-law kick my ass for the rest of my life!"

**xox**

_Later that night…._

Andy didn't stay too long at the Penny's. Since it takes about two hours for Sam to reach his sister's place, she wanted to be home when Sam calls. And call he did.

As soon as her phone rang showing Sam's name, Andy answered with a, "You got there ok?"

"Ok if you can get my sister off my back."

"Why? Are you hurt or something? What happened?" Andy asked anxiously, "Sam? What did she say?"

"She said your lip colour looks good on me. "

"Mine?" She choked.

"Yup. Yours McNally. You didn't wipe it off me like the last time."

"But how did she know it's mine?"

"She wanted to know before I got to her place, who was the last person I was with. I told her it was you and she put two and two together."

"Oh Sam! I'm sorry."

"Why should you be? I'm not." He heard her giggle when he added, "We gotta to that again soon."

"So, other than that, you are ok?" Andy toyed with her hair and wished that Sam was there to run his fingers through it.

"Do missing you makes it ok?"

Andy went quiet.

"Andy?" Sam voice sounded worried when she didn't answer after some time. "Andy, you there?"

"Don't go." Andy finally whispered.

"Don't go?"

"Undercover. You said if I give you a reason, you wouldn't go."

"And your reason is?"

"I haven't been faking the last few weeks. I want us. I don't want you away from me."

"How about love?" His grave tone seriously made Andy wanted to run into his arms there and then.

"I'm hoping that you feel the same way."

"Could you be falling for me or are you already in love with me, like I am with you?"

"I love you Sam."

"Damn it!" Sam hissed.

"Sam….?" She wanted to cry, thinking that he might have realized that he's made a fatal error in telling her that he loves her.

"Why do I have to be here and you over there?" He groaned. Andy's fear turned to joy when she heard him yelling to Sarah to get her ankle untwisted pronto or she is gonna find herselft couriered to New York on the next available flight!

"Sam, you think we are foolish to let a rumour make us realize what we feel for each other?"

"I think it'll be stupid of us not to turn the rumour into reality."

"You mean let everyone know that the rumour is true?"

"I say, now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'."

"You are not thinking of having your way with me in cruiser are you?"

"Of course not McNally."

"Oh?"

"Wouldn't the Parade room be more awesome?"

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading. So, do you like it?**


End file.
